Kagome's Feelings
by Demonica28451
Summary: This is the first part of an idea I had, where I decided that Kagome could consider other love interests, in the event that she gets fed up with InuYasha and his chasing of Kikyo. But how will it end? Can InuYasha show his feelings to her before another man does? How will Kagome's feelings change throughout the story? Find out by staying tuned! Warning! Chapter 10 becomes intimate!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

She was at her wits end. It seemed like every time Kagome turned her back, InuYasha was chasing after Kikyo again. She had shown her disdain for it before, but it never seemed to faze him. He never seemed to notice how much it hurt her that he always went after her and would be missing for some time. The whole point to her even missing school and being with him in feudal Japan was to help gather the jewel shards. The only solace she had was the friends she made along the way. She felt like they were a second family to her, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. She also had other friends that they met on their adventures. But this was almost too much to bear. She felt like she needed to take a break from it all and the next time InuYasha went after Kikyo, she decided she would go home without him knowing.

Not surprisingly, it was soon after she came to this decision that another chance arrived. Upon entering a new village, one called Toyashi, the team decided to stay at the first inn they saw, which was of decent quality.

"I love all the flowers here! There are so many colors! They even decorated the inside of the inn too!"

Shippo could not contain his excitement, first running through the flowers outside of the inn and now sniffing them each in the inn lobby.

Sango was in a cheerful mood herself. Miroku hasn't flirted with anyone recently, and while it was painfully obvious to the group that she had feelings for Miroku, she hadn't admitted it to herself yet.

"I'm surprised the smells aren't too much for you Shippo. I have to agree they are beautiful." Sango picks a purple flower and puts it in her hair. Miroku, like a predator in wait, seizes this opportunity.

"They are beautiful, but they are nothing compared to you Sango."

Miroku then proceeds to place his hand on Sango's rear end, rubbing gently. Miroku is then greeted with a smack to the face, followed by a giggle no one expected.

"You're words were nice but you could still keep your hands to yourself you perverted monk."

She sounded angry at first, but Sango still laughed after, lightening the mood. InuYasha was not very happy at the moment however, with the smell of the flowers being overwhelming. I didn't blame him for finding the smells too intense. He is a dog demon after all. We quickly got our rooms paid for and decided to stroll through the rest of the village to see what it has to offer.

After browsing a few stores and eating at a food stand, is when things went wrong. While looking at a shop and its clothing, InuYasha stopped in his tracks and started sniffing. Kagome assumed maybe it was a demon or something wrong.

"What is it? Is everything ok InuYasha?" Kagome stepped close to him and recognized the look on his face. It was that look he had when he could smell something familiar. Kagome's mood darkened with jealousy.

"Is it Kikyo? Answer me." Kagome spoke sternly. InuYasha looked at her and then looked away, which to Kagome was a sign that it was a yes. After a few tense moments, InuYasha started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked InuYasha but he chose to ignore her question. That was the final straw for her. Kagome waited for InuYasha to walk far enough away before looking at Sango.

"I know Kagome. I don't see what his problem is."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as comfort. Miroku, who was standing a few feet behind Kagome and Sango spoke to Shippo.

"How can he not see how this makes her feel?" Miroku, even as flirtatious as he is, sees where this could be negatively affecting Kagome's feelings.

"Stupid InuYasha. I feel bad for Kagome." Shippo stepped next to Kagome and looked up at her. He could see that she was close to tears, but had a fierce anger in her expression.

Kagome turned to Sango and calmed her expression as much as she could.

"I'm just going to go home for a while. I promise I will be back soon to see you guys. Kaede's village wasn't that far from here so don't worry about me. Ok?"

Kagome then starts walking away, for Sango to grab her hand. Kagome looked to Sango.

"You sure you don't want one of us to walk you back? It is just over the river but I'd hate for you to go alone." Sango held Kagome's hand in hers for support. Kagome smiled a little.

"Thanks Sango. I think I can manage it alone. I'll be fine ok?" Sango just nodded but didn't feel good about letting her go alone. She understood how Kagome felt, for she felt the same when Miroku flirted with other women.

Kagome quickly left the village walking in a fast pace. She couldn't help but to ramble when she was on her own.

"Damn that InuYasha! With everything I do for him you'd think he would think about how I feel. Instead of chasing after someone else who doesn't even want him. She tried to kill him and sealed him all those years ago! I'm the one who freed him!"

Kagome kicked a rock that was on the road in front of her and watched it tumble a ways. Then she continued her rant to herself.

"Do I mean nothing to him? Has everything we worked together for meant nothing?"

Kagome reflects on the fact that they didn't get along at first when they met and that it was more of a duty than a want to collect the jewel shards.

"Maybe he just doesn't need me after all."

At this point tears started to fall down her cheeks. She hated that she felt this way. She kept walking until she was about halfway to Kaede's village, which didn't take too long for it was only a short distance away, when she heard a rustling sound from the bushes nearby. She stopped in her tracks and looked on wearily. She pulled out her bow and and arrow, ready to shoot. When something finally came from the bush, it was just a squirrel. Kagome made a sigh of relief, but it was too soon. The squirrel suddenly got jumped by an enormous, demon like snake that swallowed the squirrel whole and made eye contact with Kagome. This snake was about as big as the Scorpion demon that InuYasha and the team faced before. Before she could ready her bow steady, the snake charged. Kagome screamed and shot, managing to graze the snake with an arrow, but now before the snake's body slammed into her, knocking her down the embankment behind her. She tumbled and fell, dropping her bow, arrows, bookbag and even losing a shoe. About 12 feet or so down, Kagome was laying, unmoving, with scratches and blood coming from various places on her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Back in Toyashi village, the group waited patiently for InuYasha's return from wherever he went, getting acquainted with the town and its inhabitants in the meantime. Sometime before dusk, InuYasha returns to the inn room that the group had gotten earlier. Sango, Miroku and Shippo said nothing to him, letting him just walk into the room and sit down. InuYasha looked around seeming puzzled and finally broke the silence.

"Where is Kagome? Did something happen?"

InuYasha looked at everyone and it was Sango who decided to answer first.

"She went home after you went looking for Kikyo. She said she will be back in a few days."

Sango spoke as normal as she could, attempting and failing to show signs of a bad mood. InuYasha seemed bewildered.

"A few days? What the hell for? Damn that Kagome."

InuYasha jumped up from where he sat down and started for the doorway. Miroku was the one who stood up in his way and spoke this time.

"I think you need to just give her some space InuYasha. You don't seem to realize what effect that your actions have on her."

InuYasha started getting angry and huffed, pushing past Miroku and leaving the inn. Miroku looks at Sango and Shippo, who both seemed to have the same idea. They were tempted to follow, but knew that they couldn't stop InuYasha from trying to leave. Miroku sat down beside Sango and they all just sat wondering what to do next.

InuYasha began running and sniffing as soon as he got out of the inn. He could still pick up Kagome's scent and was having an internal turmoil of his own.

"Damn that Kagome. Why couldn't she just wait for me? And what the hell was Miroku talking about with her feelings? I don't see why she has to get so upset over nothing."

InuYasha continued to run and jump, until he stopped when he realized that Kagome's scent vanished from the trail. He stood still sniffing the air and his heart jumped a little when he recognized what smelled like a demon. He smelled the nearby bushes and across the road, picking back up on Kagome's scent. What he found this time however, wasn't just her smell. InuYasha reached into some taller grass and pulled out something that almost made his heart stop. It was one of Kagome's shoes. With panic setting in, he started down the hillside where he could still pick up her scent, but also something else. Her blood. He could smell her blood, which made him worry more.

InuYasha stopped at the bottom of the embankment, picking up the scent of the same demon and Kagome's blood. To his horror, he found Kagome's mangled backpack, bow and arrows strewn about, along with traces of her blood on the bag and ground. His breath quickened, wondering what happened to her.

"Dammit!"

InuYasha immediately began running back to town, to tell the others what he found, Kagome's leftover belongings in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

When Kagome began to wake, she felt pain on most of her body, with the worst parts being in her left leg and wrist. Wherever she was lying down, was warm and soft, almost like she was laying on fur. She opened her eyes to see a nearby fire and could tell that she was in a small cave of some sort. Kagome tried to sit up, but it hurt too much to move. She could see outside the cave very little and could see that it was nighttime. At first she couldn't remember what happened, but everything flooded back to her. She remembered the jealousy and anger, followed by the attack from the snake demon. Then she remembered the falling. With so many emotions, Kagome just lied still a little longer, wondering who had picked her up and carried her here. She pulled the fur made blanket off of herself, to see that her uniform was torn quite a bit and that she was still missing a shoe. Her ankle and wrist had been bandaged, along with smaller spots on her arms and legs. She lifted her shirt a little to see bandages on her stomach as well. She thought to herself that she must have been more injured than she realized. She felt like her whole body was bruised. While inspecting herself, she didn't notice that someone had stealthily came into the cave.

"I'm glad you are awake. I got terrified when I found you so injured like that. I also took care of that damn snake I had been hunting."

Kagome startled at first squeaked in fear covering her face with the blanket, but realized she knew that voice. It was Koga, the wolf demon.

"Hey it's ok Kagome. You are safe now. I bandaged up your wounds the best I could, although you were always better at that kind of thing."

Koga approached Kagome, sitting down beside her and the fire, with a handmade wooden bowl in his hand. She could see that it was water and and almost automatic response was intense thirst. Koga offered the bowl to her, and Kagome took the bowl and drank the water. After gulping it down she felt like she could speak better.

"Thank you Koga. I got lucky that you found me. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

Kagome looked away, still depressed from recent events. All she wanted was to go home to teach InuYasha a lesson, and now here she is injured and imposing on Koga. Koga reached a hand to Kagome's cheek, cupping her face gently.

"Don't say such a thing. It was an honor to treat your wounds. But what I want to know is if this had anything to do with that mutt. Isn't he supposed to be protecting you?"

Koga despised InuYasha and they would often fight when they were near each other. You could call it jealousy from them both, because Koga would normally flirt with Kagome when he saw her. Kagome was about to talk about what was on her mind, but she chose to keep her mouth shut about it. She didn't want to impose further and not get Koga involved in her feelings. Koga took this hint and stood up from the fire. Kagome watched as he crossed the room of the small cave, picking up another fur blanket and bringing it back to Kagome and putting it around her shoulders.

"It's going to get cold tonight. Don't worry though I will keep you warm."

Koga looked back with a kind but mischievous smile. His expression turned to pride.

"I hunted and got a huge haul, including that stupid snake that was after you. Are you hungry? It should be finished cooking by now."

Kagome's stomach growled a little and she managed a nod. Koga smiled and left the cave. Kagome was only alone for a few seconds, before Koga came back with some cooked meat on a stick, assuming it to possibly be from the snake. Kagome would be more picky, but her hunger was there and waiting. While they both ate Koga filled in Kagome on how he found her after smelling her scent and killed the snake just before it tried to eat her. Then he told how he brought her to this cave, away from the other wolf pack members and dressed her wounds.

"You seemed really bad off and I was kind of worried that you wouldn't wake up. I had never seen you so injured before. I still can't believe that mutt wasn't there to protect you."

Koga took another big bite of meat, finishing off his meal. Kagome took another small bite and after swallowing spoke.

"Thank you again Koga. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Koga looked at Kagome, almost with a sad expression. She could tell he was curious, mentioning InuYasha's whereabouts again. She felt bad not talking about it to satisfy his curiosity, but it was still painful to talk about. Now that the anger and jealousy subsided, she was feeling more depressed than ever. Without her permission, tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. Koga became alarmed.

"Oh no! What's wrong? Does something hurt? Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome just shook her head, but without any restraint she began crying harder and outloud. Her emotions, plus the pain was too much. She held her face in her hands and bawled. Koga just put an arm around her, holding her while she cried. Between tears she could finally talk about it.

"InuYasha was too busy chasing after Kikyo. I decided to go home and that's when I was attacked. I insisted on being alone and if he hadn't went after her he could've been with me instead."

Kagome continued to cry, with her anger coming back. Koga huffed, feeling angry himself at InuYasha's actions.

"I don't get what his deal is. With a woman like you around, who needs someone like Kikyo? Seriously? If I had a girl like you with me I wouldn't need anyone else."

Koga's words touched Kagome in a way she didn't expect. He always flirted with her before, but something about this timing just felt like something she really needed to hear. Kagome was able to stifle her loud crying into silence and she sat next to Koga, letting him hold onto her. Kagome faced Koga, seeing his face in the light of the nearby fire and couldn't help but to see him in a different light than normal. Koga blushing a little first looked away, but looked back into Kagome's eyes. Kagome sat still, not stopping Koga when he began to let his lips get closer to hers. Before their lips could touch however, one of the wolf pack members outside called out to Koga, breaking the tense moment. Koga then pulled his face back and used his fingers to wipe Kagome's tears away. He stood up rather quickly, blushing from what was going through his mind.

"I'll be back soon Kagome. Get some rest now."

Koga took one look back, and now Kagome was blushing. Koga walked out of the cave, leaving Kagome to blush to herself. She almost kissed someone! She has never been kissed before and it almost happened. She couldn't help but to ask herself why she didn't seem to stop it from happening either. Kagome lied awake for a short while in her embarrassment, before falling asleep, where she dreamed about that moment that almost happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were in a full blown panic. It took no time for InuYasha to make his way back to the inn, where he showed and told everyone about what he saw and smelled. Shippo was tearing up while Miroku and InuYasha were angry. Sango however, began to cry.

"I should have went with her! This is all my fault!"

Sango held onto Kagome's bloody and mangled backpack, her tears dripping on it. Miroku, showing dignity, supported Sango without touching her rear this time. He put an arm around her shoulders and she cried onto him while he held her.

"It's not your fault Sango. Kagome has walked home by herself several times. It's just the world we live in."

Shippo spoke with words of encouragement to follow up Miroku's statement.

"Exactly! Please don't cry Sango. It's not your fault!"

InuYasha felt the tension more than ever, and wanted to go searching.

"Well we don't know anything yet really, so there's no need in crying about it now. We just need to go out and find her. I thought I was picking up some other scents while I was there, so we can continue searching from that spot together."

InuYasha started for the door, with the others in tow. Sango had dried her tears and replaced them with a new determination that the entire group shared. The need to find Kagome.

After returning to the spot where Kagome's belongings were found, InuYasha began sniffing again, while the others searched the area for more clues. InuYasha then realized that he did in fact recognize the extra smells.

"Koga."

InuYasha stood, wanting to feel almost angry at the thought of that mangy wolf's smell mixed with Kagome's, but some part of him knew that Koga was strong and capable, meaning that Kagome should be safe. He wouldn't feel better until he saw her himself though.

"Koga? That's the scent you picked up? That's actually a relief!"

Shippo and the group's mood improved, but they still were curious as to what happened.

"I still need to see her. Let's go."

With less panic in their hearts, the others set off with InuYasha in lead, being led by Koga and Kagome's scents.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

It didn't take long for Koga to return and when he did he saw Kagome fast asleep. He smiled to himself seeing her face in the light of the fire. He walked over to where she was sleeping and sat down, leaning against the wall nearby. This is where he allowed himself to doze off, which did not last long. After a little while, he picked up a scent, which he recognized as InuYasha.

"That damn mutt. He's gonna get it this time."

Koga muttered this to himself before walking out of the cave, making sure to step softly so he didn't wake Kagome. Koga ran, meeting InuYasha and the others along a path. InuYasha immediately went on the war path.

"Where is she you mangy wolf? If you hurt her I swear I will kill you!"

InuYasha got right into Koga's face, who stood his ground and spoke angrily but calmer.

"She is fine. Matter of fact if I didn't find her she would have been eaten by a snake demon. I dressed her wounds and she is resting."

InuYasha stood in silence, but before he could say something Koga spoke again, this time angrier than before.

"So where the hell were you huh? When she woke up after being attacked the first thing she did was cry about how you had run off and left her alone! What the hell is your problem? You have this beautiful woman who loves you and you can't even keep her safe. You are a piss poor excuse of a fighter!"

These words made InuYasha punch Koga in the face, who still stood his ground. He spit blood out of his mouth and punched InuYasha back, taking him to the ground. Miroku and Sango started pulling them apart.

"Kagome wouldn't want you guys to fight so stop it!"

Sango said this as she pulled at Koga's arm. Miroku was pulling InuYasha back. They both knew that if they had been fighting worse with more strength, they wouldn't have had the power to pull them at all.

InuYasha and Koga stood there brooding at each other, both had blood and bruises on their faces.

"You need to just leave her alone for a while. You have hurt her enough already."

Koga said this as he gently pulled his arm from Sango's grasp. Koga began walking back towards the cave.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!"

InuYasha went to run at Koga, but Koga turned around to face him up close again. MIroku and Sango were both pulling at InuYasha this time.

"InuYasha stop it! We will see her when she recovers. We probably need to give her some space!"

Miroku tried to protest but InuYasha wouldn't listen.

"I'm not leaving her here with this mutt. He might have saved her before, but I could keep her safe better than he can. She needs to come with us!"

Koga scoffed.

"Oh? You can keep her safe better than me huh? Like you did before? She can't even stand up! That fall she took I'm sure broke one of her legs! Maybe even her wrist! She is covered in cuts and bruises all over her body! So she is staying with me until she heals!"

Koga turns and before he begins running back to the cave, he looks to Sango and speaks softer.

"If you guys want to stay with my wolf pack for a while you can. I killed and cooked that snake so dinner should be available if you guys want any. I'm sure when Kagome wakes up she will probably want to see you guys. The camp is just a little ways further up the path here and across a small river."

Koga takes one back look at InuYasha and sprints back to the camp. InuYasha, is red in the face, not just from bruising, but from the embarrassment of being called out. Miroku, still in disdain about InuYasha's previous actions, still wants to comfort his friend.

"The more rest she gets, the sooner she can be back to normal and we can continue our journey. Don't feel too bad about any of this. Like I told Sango, Kagome has walked home before and nothing has happened until now. At least she is alive and being taken care of. We can probably see her in the morning."

InuYasha heard Miroku's words, but doesn't respond. Still brooding, he beings walking in the direction that Koga went. The others followed in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

InuYasha and the group follow Koga's footsteps and make it to the wolf camp. Most of the guys are sleeping in various fur-like sleeping bags, with several camp fires spread out. At the end of it, is the edge of the mountain, where a cave opening sit, presumably the one with Kagome in it. A few campfires have some who are still awake, including the usual who hang out by Koga's side, such as Ginta and Hakkaku. They look towards InuYasha and the group, waving them over. Once there, they sit closer together one the other side of the fire, to make room for the group.

"Hey! Koga said you guys might be coming over soon! We left out plenty of food for you guys and even some of the fur blankets we made. Help yourselves."

Ginta was cheerful to have a feast and be in the company of Hakkaku. InuYasha stayed quiet when sitting down, while the others sat and helped themselves. They could tell that InuYasha was pouting, so everyone was giving him his space. InuYasha kept looking towards the cave, because he could smell Kagome's scent in that direction and all this waiting was driving him crazy. Something else that was bothering him, was this feeling of guilt. He never really felt it before, but now it was stronger than ever. To know the extent of Kagome's injuries made him nervous. InuYasha eventually stood up, away from the group and walked to a nearby tree, where he climbed, to sleep alone on one of the sturdy branches. The others got comfortable themselves and eventually dozed off.

When Koga returned to the cave, he was still rather annoyed, and stepped harder than he meant to. His steps woke Kagome, who barely was able to sit up and look at him. She gasped.

"Koga! What happened to you?"

Koga sat next to Kagome and felt comforted to see her concern. He was also happy when she started touching the bruises on his face. They hurt, but her touch made him forget the pain.

"You idiot. You went out and fought more didn't you? Tell me what happened."

Koga took Kagome's hand in his, which took her off guard.

"I did get into a fight and I'm sorry to worry you. Your injuries are way worse than mine and you should be resting still."

Koga gazed into Kagome's eyes, making her blush and pull away. She pulled her hand from his, but once again touched his face, to see the extent of his bruising.

"It was InuYasha wasn't it? I figured he'd show up when he realized you had me here."

Kagome took a handkerchief she had in her pocket out, dabbed it in a little bowl of water she had and began gently rubbing Koga's face, removing little smudges of blood.

"Yeah. You should see how jealous he is. He's mad that I got you in here all to myself."

Koga couldn't help but to feel smug, although he remembered Kagome's feelings and kept his victory cheer short. Kagome's eyes darkened slightly, which was an expression Koga had not seen before.

"I think it's funny that he feels like he can run around with anyone he chooses, but if someone else tries to help me, he doesn't want me to be near them."

This was a side of anger that Koga has never seen in Kagome and it made him uneasy. He hated seeing her so upset. Koga put an arm around Kagome's shoulders and brought her in close to him, almost as close as before.

"He's an idiot so don't be too mad at him. He just cares about you more than you know but makes stupid decisions. Me? I would be happy to have you around and wouldn't need to mess things up by looking for someone else. I also understand that you have your friends, which is why I invited them to stay at my camp for a while, so that you can rest knowing that they are nearby."

Kagome's eyes lightened up thinking about the group, who were almost like a second family.

"Really? So, are they out there now? How is everyone?"

"InuYasha's pride I think is wounded but he is out there now. I can smell them near one of the campfires. They all seemed well other than being worried about you. I figured if you are feeling up to it I would let them come in here to see you. Although, some part of me doesn't want to."

Kagome has a look of confusion.

"Why would you not want them to see me?"

Koga pulls Kagome slightly closer. Close enough for her to smell his natural, earthy, musky, manly scent, which made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Because they would take you away. I'd rather you stay in here with me a little longer."

With those words, Koga gently touched his lips to Kagome's. Caught up in the moment she didn't resist. If anything, the combination of his kindness and attraction made it difficult for her brain and body to say no. The kiss didn't last long, but long enough to make Kagome's head swim. They pulled their lips apart, leaving Kagome almost panting and breathless. Koga, who struggled not to kiss her again, just hugged her close.

Kagome wasn't sure how to react. That was her first kiss, and for a while she thought to herself that it would come from someone like InuYasha, but from Koga? This was really sudden. But some part of her, felt ok with this, knowing that Koga is a decent guy. The butterflies in her stomach were going wild now and she had feelings that she had never felt before. Almost a need of some kind. She felt like things could be almost dangerous if she stayed close to Koga like this, so she gently pushed back to look at him. This was kind of a mistake, for looking at his face made her feelings stronger. He seemed so much more distinguished than usual. Almost…..sexy? This was completely new, and Kagome felt like this could become worse.

"Ok well I think I need to rest now! Just like you said right?"

Kagome had a break of nerves and pulled away from Koga. She quickly rolled over with the fur blanket and gave a few last words of settlement.

"Good night! See you in the morning!"

Kagome's face was as red as InuYasha's outfit and she was hoping that Koga's feelings wouldn't be hurt, but that he also would keep his distance while she figured out this feeling. Koga giggled to himself, seeing her flustered and sat against the wall in the same place as before to sleep. When they both dreamed that night, that first kiss haunted them both, although for Kagome, nervousness was blended with an urgency for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

When Kagome first woke the next morning, she was still flustered about what had happened the night before. She attempted to get up, but still struggled too much from various pains on her body. When she looked around, she realized she was alone in the cave. She wondered how long it would be until someone else showed up, when Koga, InuYasha and the others walked through the entrance.

"Kagome!"

A teary eyed Shippo jumped on her, alarming Koga.

"I know you are excited but take it easy. She's still injured!"

Shippo apologized, but Kagome and Shippo hugged anyways. Sango and Miroku stepped forward, but InuYasha stayed back from everyone.

"Kagome, I am so sorry that I let you go alone. I feel so terrible about what happened. Thank goodness you are alright."

Sango still blaming herself sat next to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Sango. It's not your fault. I just shouldn't have left like that. I should have stayed with you guys, or at least had you walk with me to the well."

Kagome glanced at InuYasha, who wore a concerned expression, but didn't seem to want to make eye contact. She wondered why he wasn't talking to her. The group carried on for a while, with Kagome retelling the story of what happened. Afterwards, Sango asked the others to leave the cave for a moment, so that she could see the extent of Kagome's injuries.

"Sorry for making the others leave like that, but I think it would be easier with just us girls here."

Sango had more bandages ready to help redress Kagome's injuries.

"It's ok Sango. I'm honestly embarrassed with how bad my uniform looks. It got really messed up and I do have bandages under my shirt. Just on my stomach though."

Kagome thought about what she just said, wondering just how much under her shirt Koga might have seen when he applied her bandages. The thought made her blush.

"Oh…. Kagome. Your wrist and leg does look really bad. Other than that, you have a lot of bruises and smaller cuts. Didn't you say that your world has better medical care? You might need to see one of your doctors."

Kagome nodded, already considering it.

"I agree. The only problem is, if my leg is broken or fractured, I can't really move that much. At the same time, I am worried about an infection. If I could get a splint and crutch maybe I could walk some of the way there."

Sango tilted her head. Kagome explained to her what a splint and crutch was, and Sango then agreed.

"How can we make one? Do we have the tools?"

After consideration, Kagome and Sango brainstormed about how to fix Kagome to where she could move or be carried. Kagome thought about making a stretcher of some kind, but the idea of being carried just seemed embarrassing. She already felt like a burden and wanted to walk on her own somehow if she could. It came down to Sango helping Kagome wrap her leg very well in a lot of cloth and tying it tightly, while Sango got the help of the others for finding a thick branch to be a cane. If needed, she would let herself be carried for a little while, but Kagome's plan was to just rest when needed. Even though things cooled down, her feelings were still hurt and confused, and she desperately wanted to go home.

"Alright. I think I can attempt to walk."

Kagome stood up with Sango's help, and was able to hobble on her own a bit.

"It really hurts, but I figured that if it was broken it would be unbearable. I think I can take it the rest of the way."

Kagome used the branch as a cane and was able to walk from the cave entrance. The rest of the wolf demons she assumed were out hunting, and it was just Koga and the rest of the group standing outside. InuYasha still hadn't said a word to her. She could tell that he seemed embarrassed somehow, but something else seemed to be going through his head. She stopped and wondered if he knew about what happened between Koga and her the night before. When she thought about it she started to blush, but the pain helped her push it from her mind.

"Ready to go Kagome? We will take you back to the well so you can go home to rest."

Shippo seemed concerned looking at Kagome's bandaged leg, but otherwise seemed optimistic that she was walking at all.

"Yeah in a sec Shippo. I need to speak with Koga for a second."

InuYasha raised a brow and huffed slightly before walking away from the group. Miroku and Sango took the hint and followed InuYasha. Shippo ran to catch up to them a little and Koga and Kagome were alone again.

"I wanted to thank you again for taking care of me."

This was difficult for Kagome. Remembering a kiss between them made things awkward and even though Kagome was frustrated at InuYasha before, she was still wondering how he was feeling. Koga stepped close to Kagome again.

"It was my pleasure. I wish you didn't have to leave yet. I really liked having you around."

Kagome could hear in his voice that he was probably thinking about last night too and she wanted to make things clear.

"Koga, it was nice seeing you again. And I thank you again for the help. Could you please not tell anyone about last night though? I feel it could complicate things."

Koga held up a hand and nodded. He still had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I know that mutt would lose his mind if he knew. But just remember, if you ever want to leave him, or if he runs off again, feel free to come back to me. I'll do more than kiss next time."

Koga gave Kagome a peck on the cheek and walked back towards the cave. Kagome blushing again at his words, began walking the path to leave. Sango was hanging back by a tree but looking towards Miroku and the others. She looked when Kagome walked up and smiled. Kagome and Sango walked towards the others, and they began the steady, slow walk to Kaede's nearby village.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

After a decent walk, with a few short rests in between, the group made it to Kaede's village. She greets them and invites them to her home to rest, hearing about the situation.

"I'm glad that ye are okay child. If ye home is the best place to heal then it be best for ye to go home."

Kaede was always such a wonderful and warm person. She also was very strong and capable, even in her age. After a little while there, the group stirred to finish walking Kagome to the shrine, when she makes a request.

"Thanks everyone for bringing me this far, but I think I want to take the rest of the way with just InuYasha if that's ok?"

Sango has a worried expression, but with InuYasha there, Kagome should be more than alright. In a way, Sango thought that Kagome might want to be alone with InuYasha, especially since InuYasha still hadn't spoken to her yet. They probably needed to work some things out. Miroku seemed to get the hint as well.

"Well we can just relax here until you get back, maybe practice some of my skills."

Sango's vocal confirmation was what Kagome needed and she walked from the door by herself. She was still in a lot of pain, but she was trying to grin and bear it. She was also trying to think of what to say when her mother and grandpa sees her condition. She is sure that she needs a hospital and she is hoping to not worry them too much, especially with the idea of her traveling through the well. Kagome glanced back to confirm that InuYasha was still following her, but what almost getting angry that he still hasn't said anything. She thought that maybe he would at least apologize or tell her that he's glad she's ok or something. The lingering silence was making it harder to keep quiet. Kagome finally got fed up and turned around, but with a plan. She dropped the branch she was using as a cane and let herself stand without it. The pain was so bad she couldn't help but the cry out a little and stumble. InuYasha's eyes got wide and he jumped forward to catch her. She knew he would and figured he would say something.

"You idiot! You know you can't walk right now! What did you do that for?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. With them holding onto each other, she let him have it.

"I can't believe you! You finally say something to me and it is that I'm an idiot!? Do you even care that I got hurt this badly? I could have died! And it takes me almost falling like this for you to say something to me? Gee… Thanks for nothing!"

By this time Kagome was crying again and tried to push InuYasha away from her, so she could try to leave on her own. InuYasha looked angry, but he also had a look in his eyes of guilt. Even though she was trying to push, he kept his hold on her shoulders.

"Let go of me!"

InuYasha kept his hold on her shoulders, looking down, his expression seeming depressed.

After Kagome stopped struggling, he loosened his grip and quickly hugged her close. He was still holding her up from falling but hugged her not too tightly.

"I'm sorry."

InuYasha was able to mumble that out, but what followed, Kagome wasn't expecting. She could feel InuYasha's shoulders twitch and shake, like he was crying too.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. If I would have lost you…."

Kagome now started to feel guilty, for she never has seen or heard InuYasha cry. Not for anything. Kagome couldn't help but to cry more herself. They were still standing, but InuYasha slowly got to the ground with Kagome still in his arms, and they held each other for a few minutes. When they both weren't crying anymore, Kagome spoke again.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Kagome hugged InuYasha as tight as she could in her weakened state, still in pain from her injuries. Kagome pulled from the embrace and pulled a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket. She looked up at InuYasha, who had the most pitiful look she had ever seen. She started to wipe his face with the napkin she held, and he grabbed her hand in his.

"I promise I won't leave you ever again."

This moment with those words, struck an oddly familiar cord within her that reminded her of what happened the night before with Koga. Kagome instantly started to blush, because now she thought that InuYasha was considering pulling something like Koga did. While she felt the urge to quickly back away, some part of her felt like this was the moment she had been waiting for, over the course of their journey together. They looked into each other's eyes, but thankfully to Kagome's insanely beating heart, InuYasha just stood up, helping her stand and picked her up in his arms.

"Let's get you home so we can get you better."

Kagome held onto him with a better feeling than before, the bitterness washing away as she took in the forest scenery, also with a feeling of strange dizziness, from the idea of InuYasha kissing her. Also, with InuYasha so close, she could smell him. A natural, musky, aroma that she never seemed to pick up on before, that also made her have butterflies in her stomach. She sat comforted in his arms though, for she finally felt safe again.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

After going through the well, InuYasha carried Kagome around to the front of her home, where her mother, Mama Higurashi, was watering some plants. When she turned to see InuYasha and Kagome however, she dropped her watering can and rushed over.

"Kagome? InuYasha? Oh my goodness! What happened?"

Kagome was about to answer when InuYasha did for her.

"Clumsy here decided to go and slip down an embankment. We patched her up the best we could but she told us about this.. modern medicine? She said that you guys have places that could see her bones or something and heal her."

Mama Higurashi thought for a few seconds and started going inside. She yelled out from the door.

"That's a hospital dear. Take Kagome to the car and I will drive us there immediately."

InuYasha seemed conflicted.

"A what?"

"A car. It's one of those metal things that moves fast. You've seen one before. And for calling me clumsy you will pay for that one."

InuYasha carried Kagome where she told him to go and got to see up close what a car is.

"We get inside of this thing?"

"Yes. Now put me into the back seat and climb in with me."

Mama Higurashi came from the house with her car keys and a ball cap. When she sat into the front seat she cranked the car and InuYasha's eyes widened.

"This thing is safe right?"

Mama Higurashi answered him and handed him the ball cap.

"Yes dear, this is safe and cover your ears."

InuYasha put on the ball cap and Mama Higurashi drove them to the nearest hospital. Right before walking in, Mama Higurashi had a thought.

"InuYasha you might need to stay outside, or at least where a mask."

InuYasha looked defensive but didn't want to go against Kagome's mother. She explained further.

"In your world, there are sicknesses that your people haven't discovered yet, or the cures to them. I don't think you need to get sick with something that we have had, for your body might not be able to fight it off like ours can. Also, we don't want to risk anyone seeing your ears. I know you don't want to be away from Kagome, but it might be safer for you to stay outside of the hospital."

InuYasha looked defeated, but he understood her worries. He looked at Kagome.

"I'll be here when you get back."

Kagome smiled and her mother and her walked into the hospital doors. Within the hour they were able to receive x-rays and have prescriptions written for pain. Thankfully there were no threats of infection and only some fractures, which should heal in a couple of weeks. When they left the hospital, InuYasha was alarmed to see the casts on Kagome's leg and wrist and she gave him the news.

"Weeks? I hate that you got hurt this badly."

InuYasha could feel guilt gathering again but tried to push it away so he could brood on his own. Kagome could almost read his mind.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that I fell remember? At least I can rest for a while and come back to have the casts taken off later. But I will need to stay in my world for this."

InuYasha nodded and they returned to Kagome's house after stopping briefly for the prescription. InuYasha carried Kagome into her room and shortly Mama Higurashi brought them both lunch. As they ate, they stayed quiet for a while, until InuYasha spoke again.

"I'm so sorry. If I was there this wouldn't have happened."

Kagome sighed and put down her sandwich.

"I told you not to blame yourself ok? Even if you were there, I could have still been attacked and still could have fallen. If you were hurt too especially, then we both could have been in trouble."

"Yeah but at that point I should have been strong enough to take care of us both."

Their voices sounded heated, but the undertones were on concern for each other.

"You are not weak InuYasha. I have seen you defeat so many of our enemies. If anything, I need to get stronger so I can help more. I feel like the weakest person in our group."

InuYasha shook his head.

"You are not the weakest. Shippo is the weakest to be honest. But you are still the most important person I have. That we have."

InuYasha corrected himself and started to blush, thinking about what he just said. It was true however, that she was important to him.

"For the jewel shards, right?"

Kagome almost sounded bitter again. Familiar feelings of hurt started flooding in.

"You are more than that to me."

InuYasha and Kagome made eye contact. Kagome felt tears trying to well behind her eyes again, so she looked away. InuYasha stood up from where he was sitting, which was in her desk chair and sat in front of her on her bed.

"I'm just glad you are going to be alright."

InuYasha hugged Kagome, which wasn't helping her hold off tears. He wanted to stay strong for her and he looked Kagome in the eyes again. He wiped the tear off her cheek with his hand.

"Don't cry anymore ok? I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes with a napkin she had. They finished their sandwiches and Kagome was feeling tired, especially with sitting on her soft bed. She realized how much she missed it after sleeping on floors for so long.

"I think I need to rest for the night. Did you want to go tell the others about my updates?"

InuYasha thought about it but had an answer within seconds.

"No. I'm not leaving your side. They can wait."

"That's kind of mean InuYasha. I mean I will just be here sleeping. You don't have to watch me sleep."

"I know but I don't want to leave you alone right now. So, I'm not going."

InuYasha was sitting in Kagome's desk chair again, rocking on the legs of it.

"Alright then. If you get tired you can get some rest too."

Kagome got as comfy as she could with the casts on and knew that a while of waiting and healing was her immediate future. After everything that has happened however, there was one thing that kept leaping into her mind, not just when she was bored, but in her dreams. She kept re-living the kiss that Koga gave her, but in her mind's eye, she kept replacing him with InuYasha. The kind words he's said keeps swimming through her mind and she has found herself waking in a sweat, with that feeling of a longing for something. On several occasions, she would awake to see InuYasha sleeping in bed beside of her, not sure how to feel about it. Some part of her, wanted to have him close, but her nervousness kept him at a distance. It wasn't until her casts came off 2 weeks later, that her feelings wanted to erupt like a volcano.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Within about two weeks, Kagome had another visit to the hospital, where the doctor said she made a surprisingly fast recovery. There were just a few small bruises here and there, but the fractures were healed for the most part. The only steps next, was about a week of physical therapy exercises, plus one more checkup before getting the all clear. InuYasha and Kagome were anxious now to get things back to normal and return to the Feudal Era. As part of her exercises, Kagome had certain stretches to make every day, like yoga, and a short run to make. Every evening InuYasha joined Kagome for these short runs and after the all clear from the doctor, they felt like they could leave soon. Kagome however was enjoying her bed and wanted to stay an extra night. Kagome enjoyed the short runs she took, so her and InuYasha had one more, before returning to her room for the night.

After working up a sweat, Kagome took her shower and changed into pajamas. After some convincing, she got InuYasha to go take a bath as well. While waiting for InuYasha to finish his bath however, Kagome found her mind wandering into places she didn't expect. Again. This has been frequent, other than the dreams it was becoming more awkward when she thought about the kiss that her and Koga shared, and how her dreams kept turning it into encounters with InuYasha. Kagome covered her blushing face, not believing that her mind went straight to InuYasha being in the shower.

"I should be ashamed of myself. I can't call Miroku a pervert anymore with my dirty mind."

Kagome sighed and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"What is wrong with me?"

She groaned and laid there wondering why things seemed so different now. Kagome didn't hear InuYasha enter the room and he noticed her with her face in her pillow. He heard her groan and was confused.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped up, face still red and what she saw almost gave her a nose bleed. InuYasha just HAD to be comfortable enough to walk in with no shirt on and she couldn't hold in her reaction.

"Hey! Put a shirt on!"

Kagome threw her pillow at him and hid her face behind her blanket. But it was honestly too late, with the image of his dripping hair, wet chest and abs already burned into her memory. She couldn't help but to think to herself that her brain just got more power to use in her dreams now.

"Ok ok geez! You act like I walked in here naked or something. You've seen my stomach before."

InuYasha put his white shirt on but left it open. He tossed Kagome's pillow back at her, bopping her with it. She looked up and still had trouble keeping her eyes to herself.

"So what has been bothering you lately? You've been acting weird with your face going red almost every day. You look like you are feverish, but the doctor literally just said you were ok."

InuYasha sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing. I've just been getting tired is all."

Kagome knew she was a bad liar and was hoping that InuYasha wouldn't call her out on it. She was now trying her hardest not to look at him. For some reason this moment, right now, was just overwhelming. InuYasha then did exactly what Kagome was hoping he wouldn't.

"You are such a bad liar. Come on and talk to me."

InuYasha crawled on the bed closer to Kagome and got right in her face. The sudden eye contact made Kagome's face even redder.

"I'm not lying! And don't get so close."

Kagome made it obvious now that something was wrong and InuYasha was determined to find out what it was. Kagome tried to scooch back from InuYasha, but she was already backed up to her own head board. Backed into a corner, she got an idea.

"My period! I'm on my period and when someone gets close it makes things weird!"

Kagome managed those words out and covered her face. She felt bad for lying but the butterflies in her stomach were making her dizzy and she had to get some distance. InuYasha seemed to buy the excuse, although he looked dissatisfied. Kagome had told him before about how periods work, but he was sure that she had hers just before the injury and remembered that she probably shouldn't have hers again just yet. He decided to drop the topic since he was getting tired and just lied down on the bed next to Kagome.

"Alright whatever you say. But seriously if something is wrong I would rather you tell me. I'm not going to leave you alone again remember?"

InuYasha laid on his side looking at Kagome again, and she managed to smile a little and look back.

"I know. And thank you."

Kagome got under the covers and fluffed her pillow before lying down and she looked over at her room lamp, which was a small light source, but kept the room at a comfortable dim. She preferred it over complete darkness, so that she could see if she woke up in the middle of the night. She rolled over first away from InuYasha, but her curiosity made her turn towards him. She wasn't surprised to see that he was already asleep, breathing softly. She couldn't help but to stare at how handsome he was, that feeling again of wanting to get closer. Some part of her wanted to touch him, hold onto him and never let go. But there was another feeling, something new that has been creeping into her dreams. Some kind of need that she cannot explain, and this feeling felt almost dangerous. She closed her eyes so she could sleep, and it wasn't long before her dreams crept their way in, with this feeling.

Her dream this time, had her in the forest by herself. At first she felt afraid, for she was alone and in fear of the darkness. What could not be seen was frightening, but she felt relief when she saw InuYasha walk from behind the trees. She immediately ran up to him and suddenly the atmosphere changed. The air felt warm, almost humid, making her clothes stick to her skin. As she noticed herself beginning to sweat, InuYasha reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She could feel the heat from his body, which was so close, only the clothing they had separating them. Almost instantly when she reached up to touch his chest, his shirt was gone and so was hers. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt relieved when their skin was touching. InuYasha ran his fingers up her back, under her bra straps and his mouth was on hers. She let this feeling take her, leaving them in an embrace that left her wanting more. She finally awoke, when InuYasha was kissing her neck and bit her gently.

Kagome was now awake, in a complete sweat and panting. This longing she had been feeling was so strong at this moment it was pure agony. She felt like if she moved, especially her thighs and in her groin, that she would tremble down to her bones. Trying to catch her breathe and clear her head, she felt InuYasha's palm touch her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him in front of her, looking at her carefully.

"I felt you wake up and you feel like you have a fever. Are you ok? Do I need to get you something?"

Kagome took in the entire picture in front of her, of InuYasha, his face close to hers again, with his shirt open, revealing his chest. She felt her body begin moving on its own and she couldn't help but to touch his abs. InuYasha pulled his hand back confused but before he could say anything, Kagome stood on her knees, pushing his chest down and straddled him. InuYasha's face became very red and his eyes were alarmed.

"Kagome!?"

Kagome silenced him by putting her lips to his, kissing gently at first, but then with more hunger, letting her tongue enter his mouth. InuYasha didn't struggle and relaxed his body. When their lips separated, he was the one panting this time and Kagome began coming to her senses, realizing the position she was in. She gasped and quickly got off him, her body still hot and almost tingly from touching him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself!"

Kagome covered her face with her hands, the dream still fresh in her mind. InuYasha sat up, with mixed feelings of his own and reached out to touch Kagome on the shoulder. He put his arm around her instead and pulled her closer in an embrace. She looked up at him to see something different in his eyes. InuYasha had an expression of nervousness, but with a longing of his own, one that made him be the one to bring his lips to Kagome's this time. They stayed this way kissing for a few moments and when they separated again they made eye contact. This feeling Kagome had before was stronger than ever and she felt herself wanting to be closer somehow. She could almost imagine the feeling if InuYasha would touch her body, in different places. She took his hand into hers and put it on her stomach, under her shirt. InuYasha seemed hesitant at first, but let Kagome move his hand on her stomach and up to her breasts, which did not have a bra to cover them. He gasped gently when he felt them and the urges they both had grew stronger. Feeling it would be easier, Kagome puller her shirt off, revealing herself topless to InuYasha, who blushed and looked away. Kagome put her hands on his face, making him look back at her before pulling him to her to kiss again. While kissing this time, InuYasha held Kagome's breasts and gently felt them, taking in their softness. Kagome couldn't help but to moan through the kiss, making InuYasha himself groan with need. He pulled away from the kiss and put his mouth to one of Kagome's breasts, still holding the other in his hand. She gasped from the feeling and couldn't help but to arch her back. Although it felt good, Kagome felt like she needed more. She grabbed InuYasha's hand from her breast and put it on her thigh, still too shy to move her hand exactly where she wanted it. InuYasha took the hint, and slowly moved him hand into Kagome's pajama bottoms and into her underwear. When he touched her in that one spot, it sent her body into a shudder, one that made her moan again. To make it easier, InuYasha stood up and removed Kagome's pajama bottoms and underwear, revealing her fully naked in front of him. It was now that he removed his own pants and climbed back into bed, but on top of Kagome this time. They kissed again, and Kagome could feel InuYasha's entire body touching hers, skin on skin and almost sizzling to the touch. She gasped when she could feel another part of him, which was dangerously close to where he had touched her before. He looked into her eyes and asked Kagome about what was to come next.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kagome was nervous, but she didn't want to resist. She nodded and confirmed by answering.

"Yes."

InuYasha kissed her again and it was during this kissed that he eased his way inside of her body. Both of them moaned as they broke their kiss, with it being the first time for them both. Moving slowly and gently, InuYasha thrusted over and over and it did not take long for them to climax. When they did, they both lied on the bed next to each other, panting. Also blushing, they looked over at each other and couldn't help but to give out a nervous laugh. They held each other and dozed off, with some hours still until daylight.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed stretching, feeling so refreshed in a way that she had never felt before. It only took a few seconds however, for her memory to hit her like a train. Along with the coolness in the air touching her bare skin, she remembered the events that happened last night and finally took that glance at InuYasha in bed beside her. She almost gasped loudly but stopped herself, realizing at that moment that not only was she naked, but so was he, with the blanket barely covering his lower half. InuYasha, completely relaxed and sleeping still, laid there with his bare chest and Kagome couldn't help but to let her eyes travel lower until the blanket just covered his crotch. Looking carefully, she could even see the start of his pubic hair, which made her face turn blood red and she covered her eyes with her hands. She uncovered her face, still blushing, and reached gently to the blanket on InuYasha and pulled it up to cover more of his body, up to his chest. Before she could let go of the blanket, InuYasha's eyes opened and he too instantly realized the moment they had shared just a few hours ago. His face blushing, he looked at Kagome's hand on the blanket and gave her a questioning stare.

"I wasn't looking! I swear!"

Kagome blurted out while letting go of the blanket. She looked back at InuYasha who was blushing worse and looking at her naked body. Kagome grabbed the blanket and covered herself. She was so confused as to what should happen now. InuYasha, feeling awkward himself, sat up in bed and stretched. He couldn't help but to laugh a little. Kagome glanced at him and started laughing herself. Not sure if it was nerves, or just from how silly the situation seemed. They both laughed for a minute or so, before they had another awkward silence. InuYasha finally broke it by asking a question.

"So, if you weren't looking, then what were you doing?"

He couldn't help but to smirk and Kagome blushed.

"I was trying to cover you stupid. You looked cold."

"So, you were looking?"

InuYasha couldn't help but to wear a smug look but his look turned back to blushing and he moved closer to Kagome. Kagome relaxed her grip on the blanket she was covering herself with and she looked to InuYasha as he sat closer. He seemed like he wanted to ask something but didn't know how to begin.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome broke the silence and InuYasha scratched his temple.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome blushed and looked away before she could answer.

"Good."

InuYasha blushed and wasn't sure what else to say himself.

"I feel good too."

Kagome was wondering where his questions was leading and if in a way he was asking about what happened the night before. From her dreams, she had been longing to be closer to InuYasha already. She could tell they were becoming closer, but every time an issue with Kikyo happened she felt them drift. This time they seemed closer than ever and she wasn't sure how to react. Some part of her wanted to just sit in InuYasha's arms again. Almost like he heard her thoughts, InuYasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. When she turned to look at him he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was facing him now, almost with her head on his chest. He leaned back against the pillows and looked at the ceiling.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"Can we stay like this for a little longer?"

"Of course."

Kagome laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She could hear how he was breathing and noticed it change. When she looked up at his face she noticed that he was asleep again. Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She laid her head on his chest and fell back into a short nap, which lasted until there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You guys want some breakfast?"

InuYasha hopped quickly out of bed at the idea of food. Kagome gasped and covered her face, for he was still naked. InuYasha's eyes got big and he laughed a little.

"Sorry… I kind of forgot."

InuYasha snickered as he grabbed his clothes. While he was distracted by getting dressed, Kagome grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed as well. When they were both dressed and about to head out the door, InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked up at him and they smiled at each other, still blushing a little. InuYasha brought his lips to Kagome's and she didn't fight it. They stayed kissing, using tongues, for a few minutes. When their lips parted InuYasha and Kagome were both panting softly and they both got some space between them.

"We should head out now. And go back to the others."

Kagome was running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. InuYasha nodded and smiled. They both left Kagome's room and went into the dining room, where Mama Higurashi had different various breakfast items on the table. She was about to sit down herself next to Sota and Grandpa, when she looked up at Kagome. Like a mother hawk however, her vision went through to Kagome and she stood up straight.

"Kagome dear, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Kagome swallowed nervously and glanced at InuYasha, who too looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Mama Higurashi giggled.

"Don't worry I just need some mother-daughter time. She will be right back."

Mama Higurashi walked into the living room and Kagome followed her. When they were alone Mama Higurashi smiled at Kagome.

"Do you feel completely healed dear?"

"Yeah mom. I feel completely better. I'm sure we will probably be heading back to the feudal era after we eat."

"That's good. Before you go, I was hoping to get a picture of you and InuYasha together. I'm adding updated photos to you and Sota's baby books."

Mama Higurashi gestured to the table in front of the couch, which had a couple of photo albums and pictures stacked next to them. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother can see through her sometimes and she was wondering if she knew.

"Sure mom. Taking pictures would be fun."

"Fantastic. Also honey, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, anything at all, just feel free to ask me."

Kagome swallowed again, this time her throat going dry. She was wondering if she should say something or not about her relationship with InuYasha and how it has changed. Mama Higurashi patted Kagome on the shoulder and started back for the kitchen.

"Let's hurry and eat while it's hot dear."

Kagome and her mother went back to the kitchen, where InuYasha, Sota and Grandpa were already eating. They ate and were preparing to leave, Kagome having a new backpack now and a newly made uniform. Mama Higurashi got her camera ready, which was an older one that would instantly print the pictures. She had InuYasha and Kagome stand together and took some photos before they left.

"Bye mom! Thanks for everything. I love you!"

"Bye Kagome! Bye InuYasha! Keep her safe ok?"

"Don't worry I will!"

After their farewells, Mama Higurashi took the new photo she had of Kagome and InuYasha and sat on the couch with one of the photo albums. She flipped through it, looking at the pictures she took over the years, of Kagome when she was a baby, going into elementary school, having family picnics and into high school. On the next blank page, she slipped the new photo into the clear page sleeve and just in time, for a tear to drop from Mama Higurashi's cheek onto the plastic cover of the photo album. She smiled and held the book for a while.

"Oh Kagome. You've grown up so fast. Please be careful out there."

InuYasha and Kagome got to the well and before Kagome stepped in first InuYasha stopped her by grabbing her hand. When Kagome looked at him, he had a little smirk on his face. Laughing nervously Kagome looked back at him.

"What?"

InuYasha pulled Kagome into an embrace, kissing her hungrily and sliding on of his hands under her shirt and up her back. Kagome couldn't help but to hold onto him, letting him do as he pleased. Their kiss separated but InuYasha kissed down her neck, nibbling close to her collar bone.

"Ow! Hey don't bite so hard."

"Sorry. I'll bite softer next time."

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle but still blushed, knowing that InuYasha has not only seen her naked, but probably would want to have sex again. She wasn't sure if she could handle that again, especially because she felt like she was going to have a nose bleed. She couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was, especially with that devious smirk on his face. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and got ready to jump into the well. He held her hand firmly and they both went through together.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Kagome and InuYasha made their way to Kaede's village to meet back with the others and while walking something was on Kagome's mind. She decided to have the conversation just before getting to the village.

"Hey InuYasha? I thought about something."

InuYasha stopped walking and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I was thinking. I'm not ashamed or anything about… you know… what we did. But I think it would be weird to let the others know about it. Especially Miroku."

Kagome kind of let her words trail off and InuYasha thought about it for a moment. He caught onto and agreed with what she was saying.

"Yeah I think you might be right. Him thinking about that would be weird. Did you want to keep what happened a secret?"

Kagome knodded and blushed.

"Like I said! I'm not ashamed or wanting to hide it or anything! I just think it would be better private."

Kagome looked away, parts of their previous intimate encounter swimming through her mind. There were several moments where she caught herself thinking about it and how it felt, making her body have that urgency she wasn't used to yet. InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome and held her in a hug.

"I'm not ashamed either. We can keep it private as long as you want to."

Kagome hugged InuYasha tighter and took in his scent. She was wondering if he was having the same thoughts that she was. InuYasha answered her question when he pulled back enough to look at her and came in for a long, loving kiss, gently nibbling at her lip. This left her dizzy feeling and almost panting. The butterflies in her stomach starting up again. Almost as a tease, InuYasha then pulled away, but kept holding her hand and began walking to the village again. It was only within a few minutes that they made it back to the village and they let go of each other's hand at Kaede's house. Sango and the others rushed out of the door, with Shippo and Sango almost jumping onto Kagome with a hug. Shippo was almost in tears.

"I'm so glad you are alright Kagome! I thought you weren't ever going to get better!"

Kagome and Sango laughed.

"I'm alright now Shippo. It's great to see you guys. I'm all better now."

After a while of spending time with Kaede and the group, they all left Kaede's village together to continue onto another journey together. The town that they had visited before but didn't get to stay at, Toyashi, was still a spot that the group wanted to check out. They made it back to the village but before arriving, Sango had begun to notice something.

When the group traveled together, InuYasha and Kagome were walking side by side and taking small glances and smiles at each other, sometimes blushing. Sango, who was walking a little behind and next to Miroku and Shippo, couldn't help but to notice this. Her mind started wondering if their relationship had changed. Sango decided that her curiosity was needing some answers, so when they arrived to Toyashi, she approached Kagome quickly.

"When we were here before, there were hot springs that I was hoping we could visit. Want to go with me Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes lit up at the idea of a hot spring and she couldn't help but to glance at InuYasha quickly, who had hidden his blushing face from the rest of the group. She thought that he might have been letting his mind wander into the possibility.

"Sure! Let's get our room and go together."

Shippo jumped for joy and onto Kagome's back.

"I can't wait to hang out with you guys! I've missed you Kagome!"

Shippo hugged Kagome from behind and she couldn't help but to smile. Sango's expression got a little more serious.

"Hey Shippo, if you don't mind could you bathe with InuYasha and Miroku this time? I want to have some girl-time with Kagome."

"Awwwww. Okay fine."

Shippo didn't press on about it and had then jumped onto InuYasha's back, who protested.

"Hey! Don't go hopping all over me like that Shippo! If you pull my hair so help me."

"What do you mean like this?"

Shippo then tugged onto InuYasha's hair and ears, making him flustered and he reached up to grab Shippo, who had already jumped down and started running.

"Can't catch me InuYasha! Jerk!"

Shippo laughed and ran away, InuYasha in tow, but not before he took one last glance at Kagome.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon. I won't be alone. I'll be with Sango nearby."

InuYasha smirked a little and then ran after Shippo.

"Get back here you runt!"

Miroku scratched his head and got closer to Sango and Kagome.

"So, I guess since they left us alone I could join you then?"

This was greeted with a smack to the face from Sango.

"DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND GIRL-TIME? Perverted monk!"

Miroku laughed nervously holding his freshly slapped cheek.

"Figured I'd try. I'll go follow InuYasha and Shippo then."

Miroku trailed off after the boys and Kagome and Sango made their way to the inn and hot springs. They paid for a room for the group and got to the hot springs, settling into the steaming waters naked. Both with their hair up and out of the water, the two relaxed. After a few minutes of silence Kagome decided to speak.

"So, what did you mean by girl-time Sango?"

Sango wasn't sure how to ask, but she figured she could be straight forward with Kagome.

"Did something happen between you and InuYasha?"

Kagome couldn't help but to blush and wasn't sure if she should say anything about it. She didn't want to lie to Sango, and she thought that telling Sango would be better than telling Miroku. She decided to talk about it. Meanwhile, the ladies didn't realize that Miroku was already attempting to peek at them, and InuYasha was next to him not looking and trying to talk him into leaving them alone.

"Seriously Miroku? Knock it off and give them some space!"

"Relax InuYasha. They won't know a thing."

InuYasha huffed in disgust, but his mind couldn't help but to wander back into the intimacy that Kagome and him just shared the night before. Knowing that she was naked again, some part of him wanted to look. He then thought about it. Miroku was trying to look right now. InuYasha felt anger wounding up, until he heard Sango ask a question. His ears were all open now, wondering if Kagome would tell Sango in privacy about what happened between them. With the boys listening, Kagome opened up to Sango.

"Well…. To be honest things have changed."

Kagome blushed and laughed nervously. Sango's eyes opened wider.

"And?"

Kagome felt it well up inside of her, the need to share the new experience she had.

"InuYasha and I had sex!"

Kagome covered her face, and when she uncovered it she saw Sango covering her mouth, which was gaped open.

"Really? Tell me about it!"

Sango was blushing now, but giggling. Kagome couldn't help but to feel relief talking about this with someone and said a few things about her feelings welling up. She didn't bring up the kiss with Koga, hoping that would never get out, but she talked about her intimate dreams and how she felt different sleeping next to him until her emotions got out of control.

Behind the trees they were hiding at, Miroku and InuYasha both were blushing and Miroku looked at InuYasha quickly.

"Well well well…. You dog demon you!"

"Shut up Miroku! I can't believe she told someone."

InuYasha wasn't really offended, but very surprised to hear it out in the open.

"Now don't be worried InuYasha. It's normal for females to talk about their experiences together. It's also normal for men as well."

Miroku sat down in front of InuYasha, with an expecting look on his face.

"I'm not telling you anything! You'd be thinking about it! And you better not be looking at Kagome when you peek, or I'll make you pay."

InuYasha, who was blushing and looking away, figured he should get Miroku away from the hot spring so he doesn't attempt to. He stood up and grabbed Miroku by the arm to drag him off.

"Wait I haven't seen anything yet!"

"Good."

InuYasha dragged Miroku back to the inn and after talking for a while Sango and Kagome got dressed and went to the inn as well. Shippo in the meantime, had found another food vender and had gotten some for everyone, waiting at the inn entrance. Happy to see everyone and stuffing his face, he went to the room with Miroku and InuYasha, but Sango and Kagome held back.

"Wait Sango, I want to say thanks for listening. This is all so new to me so I'm not sure how to feel."

Kagome laughed nervously, and Sango shook her head.

"It's no problem. We are friends, right? You can talk to me anytime."

Kagome smiled, and they hugged each other.

"Thanks. Same to you Sango."

They smiled at each other again before joining the boys in the inn room, where they ate and rested around the fire. It was a cooler night than normal, so everyone has extra blankets to sleep with. InuYasha rested against the wall, but sat closer to Kagome than normal.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

After spending about a week in the feudal era, Kagome and InuYasha hadn't really been intimate again, other than sneaking kisses from each other when they were alone, which still wasn't often. This was creating another tension between them, but this time there was no anger. Just a longing to be together. After traveling to the next village, InuYasha took notice of the moon cycle and became worried like he normally does, for tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Dammit. I'm weaker when I'm human. We're going to have to stay in somewhere tonight and just hope that nothing happens."

Already in their rented room, InuYasha is pacing back and forth. Kagome, concerned for him, couldn't help but to put a hand on his arm to get his attention. InuYasha stopped pacing and looked at Kagome. Still worry on his face. Kagome smiled at him with a sweet gaze.

"It's okay InuYasha. We can just stay in to be safe. I'm sure if you needed to you'd still be strong enough. Besides, we have our friends here and I don't plan to be attacked again anytime soon."

InuYasha smiled back a little, but still had worry. If someone or something attacked, maybe even Naraku, while he is human, Kagome would be in danger again. Sango, Miroku and Shippo agreed with Kagome to reassure InuYasha.

"Nothing will happen tonight. Miroku and I will protect Kagome too."

Sango smiled and Miroku nodded. Ever since the confession, Sango and Miroku have been watching Kagome and InuYasha closely, with Sango giggling ever so often. She thought it was cute that they finally made headway in their relationship. Something in her longed for that kind of love too and sometimes she caught herself looking at Miroku, but she would push those feelings away.

As the night fell, InuYasha reverted into his human form, still in a pouting mood. Everyone was sitting by the fire and Kagome looked over at InuYasha in his human form. She couldn't help but to think of how cute he looked, now with his black hair and especially pouting. InuYasha looked back at Kagome however and his expression changed. He had a hungrier look in his eyes and he smirked a little, looking at Kagome from top to bottom. Kagome blushed and looked away. Suddenly and out of character, InuYasha crawled across the floor closer to Kagome, a grin on his face. Kagome looked back and couldn't help but to smile herself and was blushing worse.

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering when I can get another taste. It feels like it's been forever since I had you the first time."

Kagome gasped at his words, blushing more and looked in Sango and Miroku's direction. Thankfully Shippo was asleep, but Sango and Miroku's eyes were wide open, both giggling a little.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha, who had almost crawled on top of her. She scooted back away from him, but he put his hands on her wrists and held her down.

"Aww don't play hard to get Kagome. I'm sure everyone won't mind if I just get a little bit."

InuYasha licked Kagome's cheek, making Sango stand up, grabbing Miroku's arm.

"Well we will give you guys some privacy then! Have fun you two!"

Miroku protesting, Sango pulled him out of the door, pushing him and stepped back in to gently pick up the sleeping Shippo and shut the door behind her. Kagome struggled against InuYasha and he let her go. InuYasha giggled a little.

"Look what you did! You scared them away."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh but was so embarrassed that they saw this. And InuYasha's behavior? That was surprising as well. He never seemed this straight forward and perverted before. Kagome thought to herself that maybe it was because he was human.

"They'll be alright, and we will be too."

InuYasha stood up and took off his shirt. He got back to the floor, on his knees, and hovered over Kagome again. Kagome, still blushing, didn't fight InuYasha's movements this time. He took her face in his hands and began kissing her, slow and deep, using his tongue to play with hers, making her head swim and her body eager. She couldn't help but to wimper through the kisses and InuYasha put one of his hands down the front of her skirt. When he found the sweet spot he rubbed it gently. Kagome whimpered and squirmed, pulling back from the kiss.

"Those sounds you make and that skirt you were drive me crazy."

InuYasha touched her a little rougher, making Kagome moan softly and pant.

"Please."

Kagome almost begged and InuYasha pulled his hand away, pulling off Kagome's shirt and bra, leaving her topless. She couldn't help but to put her hands over her breasts, but InuYasha took her hands in his and pulled them away.

"Don't hide that beautiful body from me. I want to see every part of you."

InuYasha, taking one of her breasts in one of his hands, took the other one's nipple into his mouth, softly sucking on it and licking. Kagome gasped, and her body got goosebumps all over. When he pulled away from her breasts, he pulled her skirt and underwear down.

"I want to try something."

InuYasha smirked and started kissing Kagome on her stomach. She thought about what he was about to do, and she started whimpering. InuYasha laughed and looked back up at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

InuYasha took Kagome's thighs into his hands and pulled them apart, looking at her completely naked body in front of him. He started kissing her stomach again, going lower this time, until he got to her private area. He began to lick softly at first, making Kagome's body shudder, and got a little rougher. He inserted his tongue, making her gasp and moan. Kagome ran her fingers through InuYasha's hair, taking in every feeling he was giving her, making her climax. She bit into her own hand so stop from moaning too loud. InuYasha stood back up, taking off his pants and climbed onto Kagome, too eager himself to wait anymore. He was completely ready and kissed her gently before slipping inside of her. She moaned, almost from pain.

"You feel too big."

InuYasha moaned from how tight she was and slowly thrusted in and out to adjust.

"No, you got so tight."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her close and kept thrusting, both moaning with every push. He kept going gently and slowly, until Kagome dug her nails into InuYasha's back, making him gasp. He looked down at her flushed face, lips pink and slightly swollen from his kisses, and Kagome begged him.

"Please…. Don't worry about being too rough."

These words made InuYasha lust harder, which made him want to be rougher too.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome nodded.

"Please."

InuYasha didn't need to hear it twice. He began thrusting rougher and faster this time, pushing his way completely in. Kagome moaned loudly, saying his name between breaths. He kept pounding roughly, and Kagome kept digging her nails into his back. Kagome climaxed again, causing InuYasha to climax too and they lied together, holding each other after.

While laying together under a blanket, InuYasha held Kagome in his arms, planting little kisses on her cheek and forehead. Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. They kissed each other on the lips again, before falling asleep peacefully.

The next morning InuYasha, back in his half demon form, awoke feeling confused and dazed. He could guess what happened, with small pieces of memories flooding back, from the night before. When he remembered what he said in front of Sango and Miroku he felt like kicking himself. He felt embarrassed. Kagome stirred a little, waking to see InuYasha blushing. She sat up next to him, InuYasha still laying down. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good morning."

InuYasha smiled at Kagome.

"Good morning."

They stared at each other for a few moments and Kagome stretched her body. InuYasha couldn't help but to look at the curves of her naked body arching back and felt his body wanting to touch her again. This time however, InuYasha got the surprise, when Kagome made the first move again. Kagome looked down at InuYasha and blushed, remembering what he did to her last night and decided that she wanted to try something as well. She reached under the blanket, to where InuYasha's private area was and grabbed onto his manhood, surprised to find him ready again. InuYasha blushed and gasped, as Kagome rubbed him for a moment, but then lowered her head and put him in her mouth. InuYasha gasped and growled when Kagome started sucking and stroking, starting slow at first and getting a little faster. When she pulled away it was like a tease, and InuYasha bit his lip looking at her. Kagome then straddled InuYasha, guiding him inside of her and began slowly riding him. InuYasha put his hands on her hips, holding her and she gently bounced on him. Kagome was moaning, with her hands on his chest to hold herself up. They then put their hands together and she rode him a little longer, getting rougher, until they both climaxed in that position. She got off InuYasha and laid beside him, both panting. They looked at each other again, laughing a little and cuddled with each other.

It wasn't long of them cuddling, when they decided to get dressed and find the others. They couldn't help but to blush, with the others probably knowing what they did. It turned out, that Sango got another room, a few doors over, and the group got breakfast together. Kagome and InuYasha still blushing, ate together with the others and Sango and Miroku couldn't help but to look at each other and giggle. They could guess what happened but didn't bring it up to give them privacy. The group then prepared to work their way to the next village, where they heard rumors of demon attacks and wanted to investigate in hopes of finding another jewel shard.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

The next village over, which was known as Hokkaido, was a rich town of many shops, hidden in a valley and surrounded by a forest and mountains. To get there, the group had to walk through a path in the middle of the forest, which had very dense trees. Everything with the group was peaceful, with InuYasha and Kagome sneaking glances and smiles at each other. Once they broke through the forest, they could see the entrance to the town, along with the view over the tree tops of the mountains surrounding the village.

"Wow! This view is beautiful!"

Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement and everyone felt a wonderful vibe from the bustling city. Many people were walking around, stopping at food stands and small shops, buying merchandise. Some people were sitting and talking to others, families were walking with their children laughing and running. As the group walked through the town, searching for an inn, several shop keepers were waving and giving greetings. The atmosphere was extremely positive and lively and even the inn keeper was in good spirits.

"Welcome everyone! It's very wonderful to have new comers! Please stay as long as you like!"

A very jolly and big man was behind the counter grinning from ear to ear. The group gave their greetings and bought a room with Sango taking a glance at Kagome.

"Are you sure we don't need two?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"No. I think someone can behave themselves this time."

Kagome looked back at InuYasha, who was sniffing hard at something. His expression had changed, and he was more curious now. He looked at the flowers that were near the door and then pinched his nose shut. He hadn't heard anything that the ladies had said. Kagome noticed the flowers as well, which seemed freshly picked and vibrant. She figured that the smell might be bothering his sensitive nose and was going to move flowers from their room, if there were any in there. The group continued to the room to sit down and relax for a bit.

"This town seems very lively for a place that was rumored to have a demon problem. I wonder what happened."

Miroku was questioning this, for they had heard previously that Hokkaido was having some hardships. The evidence now seemed like everything was fine, but the group still had their suspicions. InuYasha was the next to point out something.

"Well I know the flowers at the door smelled funny, but there was another smell in the air that I couldn't quite place. I had definitely smelled it before. It almost smelled…. Rotten or something."

Kagome and the others thought about this. Kagome was wondering if maybe InuYasha was just picking up on the weird smells that could be in a town in general. There were food shops, which could have spoiled food, and people's houses, who also could have that as well. Maybe finding the source of the smell could clear the air of suspicion, but even in their guts they felt like something was strange. Sango stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Maybe we should split into teams and check out the town, maybe ask some of the locals about the rumors. If someone else had come and dealt with this problem already, then maybe we aren't needed here. Although this would be a nice place to relax."

Kagome nodded and gave her information.

"I don't think there are any jewel shards here either. Maybe this place was alright after all?"

InuYasha stood up, along with the rest of the group.

"Let's start checking out the town then. Kagome and I will start with the eastern part of the village and you guys can check the west. We can meet back in the middle with any information we find. Just be careful. I don't trust this place."

Everyone nodded and the group left the inn, being once again greeted by the cheerful inn keeper. Miroku, Sango and Shippo went to the west part of town, while Kagome and InuYasha took the east. Both teams asked around the town and it wasn't long before they met again back to the front of the inn. Everyone seemed displeased, for nothing new was found out.

"So we really don't have anything to go on?"

InuYasha seemed annoyed at this point and Shippo was the one to speak this time,

"Well everyone seems really friendly, but in a weird way they seemed almost too nice."

Sango nodded to agree.

"Yeah. It seemed like they were all eager to have us stay. Almost everyone we talked to said "please stay as long as you like" just like the inn keeper. Kind of creepy if you ask me."

Miroku was still puzzled himself.

"I don't sense anything evil here at all. No demonic auras or barriers. You don't recognize the smell yet InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head.

"No. But I swear it is so familiar. What's weird is that everyone here has that smell. Like they all got sprayed by the same scent or something. And the flowers here are strong, but at least they smell better than the people."

Kagome was trying to piece things together and made a conclusion.

"Whatever is going on here, it seems to me like the townsfolk aren't talking about it. Maybe something bad happened and they want to ignore it? Maybe we should stay for a night and in the morning talk to people again. Maybe they will talk if they see us around more."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. The way that everyone kept saying that same line about staying, makes me wonder why they would say it the same way. Literally everyone."

The group stayed quiet, everyone thinking about what the problem was, but with no sure answers. They decided to retire to the inn, after grabbing a quick bite to eat. Before they knew it, it was evening and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were asleep. Kagome and InuYasha were still talking quietly about the village.

"It seems like a nice place, but something is weird here. I normally wouldn't be turned around by the kindness of others, but Sango is right. It's almost creepy."

InuYasha sat closer to Kagome, and she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Who knows. It's driving me crazy to not know what that smell is. It almost smells like something is… old and rotten. Like a corpse."

His words struck something in him and his body stiffened a little. Kagome felt him become tense and looked up at him.

"InuYasha? Are you ok?"

InuYasha's eyes got bigger and he seemed conflicted. He repeated himself again.

"Like a corpse. Everyone smells like a corpse. But how could that be? This village has a lot of people here. They can't seriously all smell the same."

Kagome started getting nervous. She was considering waking the others with this revelation. It could be a clue. When she looked over at Sango and the others, they seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. She felt bad about the idea of waking them, for she was getting tired too.

"InuYasha. This is good information. I'm getting sleepy though. Maybe we should just tell them in the morning?"

InuYasha sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best. But we probably shouldn't stay too long. I have a bad feeling."

Some of InuYasha's bad feelings melted away when he looked down at Kagome, who still leaning against him had already fallen asleep. He couldn't help but to smile and laid her down, gently putting a blanket over her. He laid down next to her and looked at her a bit longer, before falling asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

When the group awoke in the morning, the town's atmosphere felt different. Kagome and InuYasha woke up first, and this corpse smell that InuYasha was talking about before was stronger, strong enough for Kagome to smell now. When she looked at the others, they were still asleep, although Shippo was no where to be seen.

"What in the world is this smell?"

Kagome covered her face. She looked at InuYasha who was also disgusted.

"This is what I was talking about, but geez it's unbearable now."

Kagome looked over and when she noticed Shippo being missing, she gasped. This stirred the others. Sango and MIroku awoke with curiousity, but then also noticed the smell and was grossed out.

"Oh my goodness. This smells like a dead body."

Miroku recognized the smell as well, along with Sango who just nodded, both covering their faces. Kagome finally spoke about what she noticed.

"Where is Shippo? Does anyone know how long he's been gone?"

Everyone shook their heads. At that moment, other than the smell, the group noticed something else with the atmosphere. The bustling town outside, which always was busy with shoppers and ambient noise, was eerily quiet. The group stepped into the hallway from their room and went to the front desk to ask the inn keeper if he saw Shippo. What they found was creepy. The what once was a new and beautiful inn, suddenly looked run down on the inside. The flowers by the entrance were all dead and rotten and the inn keeper was also missing. It was there that the group decided to split into 2 groups, Sango and Miroku, and InuYasha and Kagome. Everyone stepped outside the door except Kagome, who was still looking at the flowers. She felt herself lost in thought for a moment at the sight of the flowers. It was only for about half a minute, when she heard a voice, which sounded like the inn keeper.

"Beautiful aren't they? I love it when they are dead."

This sent a chill down Kagome's spine, who turned just in time to the counter, to see the inn keeper, his body half rotten and covered in old blood and maggots, crawling over the counter towards her. He then repeated his previous line, over and over.

"Please stay as long as you like. Please stay as long as you like. Please stay as long as you like."

He said this crawling across the counter and onto the floor, where he stopped because when he landed, he crooked his neck, which made a nasty snap. Kagome was holding her breath in fear and finally let out a gasp of air when he stopped moving. Suddenly, his body started twitching and cracking, like his bones were breaking and his neck snapped back into place. He continued his monotone line and Kagome finally screamed. InuYasha rushed back in and disgusted by the inn keeper's appearance, he kicked the inn keeper into the hallway of the inn and grabbed Kagome's hand to run outside. Once out the door he looked at Kagome, who's eyes were wide in fear.

"Are you ok? He didn't touch you did he?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to speak yet. What she witnessed was probably creepier than any demon she's ever seen. She then looked around at the rest of the town, taking in how muh worse the situation was. The town of Hokkaido, which was vibrant, warm and sunny with many people, was now a ghost town, with the sky grey from thick cloud cover, a coolness in the air, with the stench of corpses. All the buildings looked run down, like no one had been there in years.

"What happened here?"

Kagome finally spit out words and InuYasha, covering his nose again, answered.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking that someone had a hex on this place, to lure in travelers. Whoever did this probably took Shippo, or tricked him. We need to find him quick. I smell fresh blood all over the place. I think any others who came here might have been killed already."

Kagome looked pale when she thought about the blood and Shippo.

"Where is Sango and MIroku?"

"They went to the entrance part of town. They were wondering if we might see other people who could know where Shippo is. We are going to go that way. I can smell Shippo's scent."

InuYasha gestured to the back of town and Kagome and him began running in that direction.

"Shippo! Where did you go!?"

"That might be a bad idea Kagome. Who knows who else could be like that inn keeper. If we yell we might attract them. I'm not scared of them or anything, but they smell disgusting, like they've been dead for a long time."

Kagome was more worried than ever. Who was doing this to this town? It was so lovely before and to think it could be an illusion was terrifying. None of them saw through the facade. They kept following Shippo's scent, until they reached another worn out building, with an open basement door leading down some stairs and a tree in the yard. Disturbingly, there were body parts, which looked fresh, hanging from the tree. Kagome gasped at the sight, feeling like she was going to be ill. InuYasha turned her away from the sight and walked her to the basement door.

"Just don't look. I can smell that Shippo is down there."

InuYasha looked at the basement door and then back at Kagome.

"I don't want to leave you alone but, I don't want to take you down there either. I can smell more blood. None of it smells like Shippo though, but I have to hurry."

Kagome shook her head.

"No! I'm not staying alone here. I'll just go down there. I think I will be ready to fight this time."

Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow, she held it almost ready to shoot. InuYasha nodded and they both carefully stepped into the basement.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku reached the entrance of town, which showed more time damage. The sign of the town's name was all rotted wood and there were blood trails, old and fresh, across the ground in and out of town. Sango was trying to stay strong, but the sight was horrendous. Her and Miroku couldn't see anyone yet, so they figured they could go back to the inn. Just as they turned to leave however, they both heard voices. Starting softly as a whisper, and seeming to come from no where.

"Please stay as long as you like. Please stay as long as you like."

The voices kept repeating and getting closer, Sango and Miroku stood back to back, searching the area, wondering where the voices were coming from. Suddenly the dirt under their feet was disturbed and rotted, zombified hands reached from the ground, grabbing them both by the ankles. Sango screamed, her and Miroku kicking the hands. The rest of the ground gave out, and townsfolk who looked like the inn keeper, burst through the dirt underneath, several of them with fresh blood on their faces, hands and in their mouths. They were all chanting.

"Please stay as long as you like."

Sango and Miroku were now fighting off these "zombies" and began running back to where the inn was. They ran past that point and forward, hearing Kagome scream in the nearby area. They looked at each other and began running in that direction, where they found the building with the tree and the body parts. Sango turned away from it, then seeing the basement door open and walked to the entrance. Miroku peered over her shoulder.

"Do you think the others are down there?"

"Not sure, but we should check it out anyways."

Sango and Miroku made their way down the same steps that Kagome and InuYasha traversed before, but what they saw, they could not believe.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

The sight that lay before the group was disgusting. The basement looked like some kind of torture chamber, with weapons, blood and guts all over the walls and floor. In the very middle, and what made Kagome scream, was an old, ugly, witch looking crone, hunched over with a dagger in her hand. As soon as InuYasha and Kagome stepped down the basement steps, they witnessed the crone stab a severed head, placed in the middle of a table, in the middle of the room. Kagome's scream made the crone turn around and she stabbed the knife she was holding into the table. About a minute after, Sango and Miroku stepped in behind InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha looked back at them, he too was grossed out from the smell and sight. Sango gasped at the sight of the basement, but then her eyes made it to the corner, where Shippo, along with a man, woman and another child, were unconscious and tied up.

"How dare you interrupt my ritual!"

The crone regrabbed her knife and threw it swiftly towards the group, who were all able to dodge it. InuYasha quickly rushed at the crone, who then lifted her hand up towards him. It stopped him in mid air, where he began choking.

"What the hell is this?!"

He was able to speak those words but then couldn't talk anymore. Kagome lifted her arrow, holding it in place and shot, sending a purifying arrow at the crone, who then lifted her other hand and deflected the arrow with some kind of force field. Kagome gasped, but got another arrow ready. Miroku pulled out some purifying and sealing charms, normally for demons, and threw them on the ground near the crone. She hissed like a snake and glared at Miroku. She dropped InuYasha, who hit the ground and was trying to catch his breath, and aimed at Miroku. Now he lifted in the air choking and Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the crone. The crone then disappeared, dropping Miroku back on the ground. Kagome ran to InuYasha checking if he's ok, and when he nodded at her she ran to Shippo and the other hostages. Kagome untied them quickly, but upon holding the rope too long, strange symbols on the rope appeared and Kagome got dizzy. She passed out, dropping the rope. InuYasha went to touch Kagome, but Miroku called out.

"Don't touch that rope! That rope is enchanted and puts the holders to sleep!"

Miroku pulled out some more charms and put them on the rope, which purified the effect. Shippo and the others then woke up. Sango picked up Shippo.

"Are you alright?"

Shippo nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't see who but someone snuck up on me while I was sleeping and had that rope around me. I was wondering what…."

Shippo then started looking around the room horrified. Sango covered his eyes and was hoping he didn't see too much of the gore. The man, woman and child there looked terrified and started running for the door. The group and the small family went out of the basement and outside the house found the crone again. This time however, the crone had tranformed into this huge, gross looking demon. She almost looked like a centipede of some kind.

"You will regret destroying my zombies and taking my sacrifices!"

She lunged at Kagome and InuYasha cut her off, pulling out his tetsaiga and ramming it into her head. She squirmed around, whipping back and forth, flinging InuYasha's sword onto the ground. He ran and picked it back up. Miroku then spoke.

"I have an idea. Since she seems to have a barrier of some kind, Kagome, wrap your arrow in these charms and shoot into a wind scar from InuYasha. That might hurt her enough."

Sango nodded and had her Hiraikotsu out.

"I'll distract her so you guys can get a good hit."

Kirara then transformed into her bigger cat and Sango jumped on her back. They proceeded to fly around the crone, irritating her and keeping her busy. Miroku tossed some charms to Kagome and she wrapped them around an arrow. She held it ready.

"Go InuYasha!"

"Alright! Wind scar!"

InuYasha launched a wind scar and Sango moved out of the way with Kirara. The demon got caught with it in the face and Kagome's arrow shot straight through the middle. When it hit, the barrier on the demon was not only shattered, but completely tore through the demon, leaving a splattered mess of its remains. The entire group couldn't help but to say ugh at the sight. As soon as the demon was killed, the clouds in the sky seemed to scatter and the sun shone through, although the town still looked abandoned. The man that they saved stepped forward.

"This seemed like such a nice town, but those zombie looking things attacked us. We came to this back house to run away, but inside was the crone, sewing up body parts to make new zombies. It was awful. I'm so glad we made it. Thank you."

The woman and child nodded as thanks and the small family began walking to the entrance of town.

"Well so much for this place. I bet the crone had some kind of spell here to make it seem nice to attract more people. I would also guess that she was eating them and keeping some as food supply. I'm glad this is over."

Miroku sat down as he said this and the group stayed quiet for a bit. The gore of the basement was still haunting. Kagome hugged Shippo.

"I'm so glad you are alright. I was so worried for you."

Shippo hugged her back and they both laughed. InuYasha smiled a little as well, glad to see that the danger was gone for now and that the group could continue another adventure.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

After moving on to a few different villages, the group found themselves in a dense, but beautiful bamboo forest, where the entrance to another village lied ahead. The village entrance was like a shrine, with stairs carved into the edge of a hill, leading up to a torii (wooden arch structures seen at most shrines in Japan). There was a light fog over the top of the hill, and the air was still but cool. Miroku had a smile spread across his face.

"Can it be?"

Sango looked at Miroku, putting a hand on his arm.

"Do you know this place?"

Miroku still smiling, began looking around at the bamboo trees around them and on a single tree near the stairway was a small carving.

"Kitsune."

"Fox?"

Sango and the others were conflicted, but Miroku wouldn't leave them in the dark for long.

"When I was very young, my master told me the story of a friend of his, who was also a monk, traveling from village to village to purge them of their demons. This man returned to my master with quite the story however, of a town known as Kitsune. Kitsune is a village that had its share of demon attacks, much like others at the time, but this one was rescued by a mysterious man that my master's friend encountered. First, he came to this village to fight, entering it to find a half human, half fox demon swordsman. After communicating with the swordsman however, he realized that the fox demon wasn't attacking the village, but protecting it, for he had a human woman that he loved there."

Everyone's eyes brightened at this story and Miroku looked to them all and continued, still smiling.

"After my master's friend returned with this story, he left again to check back on Kitsune and it's prosperity, for him and the fox demon became good friends. My master's friend however, never returned. My master always told me that if I ever came across this village, to seek out a monk by the name of Sotori. If he was still alive now, he should be here, unless he never returned."

The group looked up towards the village entrance, at the calming fog in wonder.

"The fun thing about this village is, that the Fox demon and his new wife were hoping to have children. The villagers saw the fox demon as a hero, so they loved his presence. What else brings an enigma to this village however, is other legends I heard from here, that did not come from my master, but that I have heard on my own travels. One of which, is the legend that the shrine here, has the cursed sword of Odan, which the Fox demon wielded. It is said that whoever touches it, will gain an intense power and be possessed by the fox demon man, who once again will return to protect the village. Because of his legacy, it is said that his children and grandchildren even stayed in the village, to become master swordsman as well."

Kagome, with her eyes wide in awe of the story stepped forward.

"So, this isn't just a shrine in his honor, but like a dojo?" 

Miroku nodded. InuYasha seemed interested in this story as well.

"So, the villagers shouldn't be put off because I am part demon?"

Miroku shook his head.

"If anything, they should see you as a great man as well. We will probably encounter the fox demon's family members here, along with the other swordsmen. This village is fascinating to say the least."

Shippo was almost jumping for joy at the idea of meeting other fox demons.

"Well let's go then!"

Shippo started sprinting up the stairs and the group followed, all who were in cheerful spirits at the idea of this enigma of a village and the story of Kitsune.

Once up the hill, the group could see the old buildings and homes, which even with the light fog, were still busy with villagers shopping, buying and walking around. A small group of teenage boys near the entrance however, saw the group arrive and walked up to them. The boy in front leading the others, had fox ears on his head and a sword at his belt. The other 3 beside him were just humans. They were all bright eyed when they saw Miroku and InuYasha. The boys then blushed when they looked at Kagome and Sango and then Shippo stepped up to them himself. The older fox boy looked down at Shippo and he smiled.

"Hey little buddy."

He crouched down and put a hand on Shippo's head to pet him.

"I'm Haru. These are my friends Jaku, Kaito, and Riku. What's your name?"

Shippo beamed up at the boys, like a little brother who found his way home.

"My name is Shippo! These are my friends."

He turned around to the others, who each introduced themselves.

The fox boy who seemed to be the leader, Haru, looked at InuYasha and grinned.

"Hey man, what kind of demon are you? Dog?"

InuYasha nodded.

"That's cool. Welcome to Kitsune. If you want to learn about our history, my grandpa loves telling stories about this place to new comers. He's the keeper at the inn and my mother owns the food stand inside of the inn. She makes the best food."

As Haru said this, his stomach growled and he laughed nervously.

"Speaking of, I'm sure she should be almost done with dinner now. You guys should come join us. I can let her know we have company."

Haru and his friends began walking towards one of the bigger buildings, which was presumed to be the inn he spoke of. He looked back and waved, before going inside. Shippo was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. Kagome crouched beside him.

"Are you happy you made new friends?"

Shippo nodded and started running to the inn. Before getting there, a small human girl, about Shippo's age, stopped in front of him and they both looked at each other for a while. She then reached to Shippo's ears and touched them gently, before giggling and running off. Shippo blushing a little ran into the inn. Kagome and Sango laughed, and the others followed into the inn after him. Inside the inn, there was an elderly man talking to a younger woman, who was holding a baby, who had fox ears. Haru was at the counter talking to another woman, who was cooking and putting plates out on the counter. Haru was taking some of the plates to people who were seated at tables and also was taking orders to return to the cooking woman. The elderly man and woman with the baby, walked over to the group and were smiling. The elderly man bowed.

"Welcome to Kitsune! I am Tokoshi and I run this inn here. My daughter Hina is the cook over there with my grandson and my daughter Yuki here recently had her daughter Aika."

Yuki looked at the group and smiled, her baby Aika, was looking at InuYasha and cooing. Kagome was looking at the baby and smitten at how adorable she was, and Yuki stepped up to Kagome.

"Want to hold her?"

Kagome nodded, and Yuki handed Aika to Kagome. Kagome held the baby close and she couldn't help but to feel complete somehow. Kagome and Aika looked at each other and the baby began giggling. InuYasha started blushing, for seeing Kagome with a baby, especially one that was part demon, made him think about the idea of her holding a baby that they could have. Aika then looked to InuYasha and looked up at his ears. She started fidgeting and Yuki looked at InuYasha.

"She wants to touch your ears. Would you mind?"

InuYasha blushed but didn't see a reason to say no. He bent over to Kagome, so that the baby could reach his ears. Aika touched InuYasha's ears for a moment and giggled. InuYasha stood back up blushing and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh.

"That was so cute InuYasha."

Yuki held out her arms to Aika and Kagome handed her back her baby.

"It was nice to meet you all. And thank you."

She nodded to InuYasha and walked to the back of the inn and past a drawn curtain.

Tokoshi then looked at the group and gestured around.

"Please make yourselves at home."

The group sat with Haru and his friends, as well as meet his mother, and ate her cooking. They eventually got a room together and everyone was now resting for the night. The only ones that were awake was InuYasha and Kagome and they decided to take a walk outside together. Kagome held InuYasha's hand and blushing, they both walked around the village. There were still several people awake, most were adults that were also walking or relaxing outside and looking up at the stars. InuYasha and Kagome found a soft patch of grass near the bamboo trees at the edge of town and sat down together. Kagome shivered a little from the night air and InuYasha put his arms around her. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. InuYasha returned it by kissing her on the lips and they held each other like this for a while. When their lips parted, they both felt that they were wanting more and kissed again, more hungrily this time, and InuYasha took off his red outer shirt and laid it on the grass. Kagome laid down on it and InuYasha leaned over her and kissed her some more. It had been a while since both of them had the time or privacy to be intimate and it was getting more difficult to not become intimate with every touch. When they kissed, InuYasha would let his hands wander, first going up her shirt and over her bra, but then under her bra to touch her breasts. Kagome gently tugged at InuYasha's pants, and he looked down at Kagome, who was looking out of breath and flushed.

"Should we go back to the inn and get our own room?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Something about the way it feels out here tonight, I don't want to wait."

With this Kagome sat up, pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra, dropping both on the ground next to them. InuYasha bit his lower lip and looked around, hoping no one would see them. Kagome reached for InuYasha's white shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling his off as well. He let her do this and she got on her knees, straddling onto InuYasha's lap and started kissing him again. InuYasha ran his hands down her bare back and down to her thighs, moving them up her skirt a little. Kagome breathed heavily and kissed InuYasha on his neck, leaving a little hickey there. They continued kissing and touching each other, eventually pulling off the rest of their clothes and InuYasha got on top of Kagome, kissing her still.

"Are you sure you want to do this out here?"

Kagome nodded and pulled InuYasha into another kiss, moving up her legs so he could have easier access. InuYasha guided himself to Kagome's opening and started pushing his way in. Kagome gasped and moaned, stifling herself with her hand. InuYasha stopped pushing.

"Are you alright? I'll stop if it hurts."

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine. Don't stop please."

This made InuYasha more turned on and he kept pushing his way in. He groaned and was panting.

"You got so tight Kagome."

He finally pushed his way in completely and he laid there still so she could adjust. Kagome whispered to him.

"No, you are just so big."

InuYasha smirked and kissed her some more, slowly thrusting in and out. Both were panting and moaning softly, trying to not make too much noise. He kept thrusting, becoming rougher as he went, and Kagome was digging her nails into InuYasha's back. They finally climaxed together and held each other panting and looking up at the stars. InuYasha gave Kagome another kiss on the mouth and then on the cheek. They held each other close for a little longer, before getting dressed and going back to the inn, where they snuck back in quietly to not wake the others and dozed off themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

The next morning InuYasha and Kagome were awoken by Shippo and his excitement.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Wake up and see this!"

InuYasha, Kagome and the others all awoke to Shippo running from their room and down the hallway of the inn. They followed him outside and many of the villagers had gathered, looking towards the woods. Many people had excited whispers and Shippo led the others to the inn keeper again. Tokoshi waved to them and pointed to the woods before whispering.

"It's this time of year that the foxes surrounding our village nests in the woods to mate and raise their young. Since the sun rose, there have already been hundreds of foxes spotted roaming the area. It's part of our village's lore that foxes are drawn here from the warrior that visited us that while ago."

With the ideology of mating for the foxes in the air, Kagome and InuYasha couldn't help but give each other quick, shy glances. Sango covered her mouth to giggle, seeing them looking at each other. Miroku then stepped to Tokoshi, to pull him aside and ask some questions.

"I hate to ask too many questions, but there was another inquiry I had about your village. My master had a friend, a monk, who fought and made friends with the fox demon of your village. My master has not seen this monk in some time and is curious to know if he stayed here."

Tokoshi looked to the forest and thought for a moment. Then his eyes brightened.

"Oh yes there was a monk who had visited before. He has kin here as well. He ended up marrying and settling here, but after answering a call for demon troubles in a neighboring village he never returned. His poor wife waited for him. They have kin in the village still and I believe they live in the home closest to the fox shrine. But of course, be warned. The fox shrine is banned from anyone to touch the sword, because the rumors of it possessing the owner are true and no one is allowed to wield it. Some even say that it draws them to it, calling their name."

Tokoshi looked towards the rear of the village, where just over the houses the top of the towering shrine can be seen. He then looks back towards the forest, where multiple foxes were roaming together in between the trees.

"I'm going to look for my daughters if you don't mind. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Tokoshi smiles at the group and bows slightly before walking off closer to the people, still watching the foxes. The group continued to watch the foxes for a bit.

The same fox boys from before, Haru and his friends, wandered over but this time were giving InuYasha curious looks. They were looking at his sword and holding their own. Haru finally spoke when InuYasha looked back at him.

"Hi. Um… So, you are a swordsman too right? Would you mind sparring with my friends and I?"

InuYasha blushed in the thought that he was being admired. Kagome had a worried look though.

"InuYasha's sword is not what it seems though. It's no ordinary weapon."

She then got closer to InuYasha and whispered.

"You should show them your Tetsaiga. I bet they would be impressed."

InuYasha blushed again but got a grin on his face. He pulled his sword from its sheath, growing into its fighting form right before the teenager's eyes and they were all shocked with awe. Kagome looked around, noticing that many of the other villagers were looking as well. She decided to step up to be the sword's introduction.

"InuYasha is the half-dog half-human wielder of the legendary sword Tetsaiga. This was a gift from his father, known to have the power to slay 100 demons with one strike."

The villagers looked to the sword in awe and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. It felt almost like InuYasha was a celebrity among the villagers. Feeling hot at his ears from how many people noticed, InuYasha puts Tetsaiga back into its sheath, Haru and his friends still not speaking. After a short silence the teenagers perked up.

"That is an awesome sword! Do they make those in any other village?"

InuYasha answered this time, still smiling.

"Nope. This sword is a fang from my father. One of a kind."

Haru and his friends still looked to InuYasha with awe. Haru blushed looking at his own sword.

"Sorry if it seemed disrespectful to ask for a sparring match. My sword wouldn't be able to handle yours at all."

InuYasha shook his head.

"It's no problem. If you want though, when you train more, we can spar then."

Haru's eyes lit up and he almost stood to attention like a little soldier.

"Of course! I have trained every day and will not stop until I am the strongest."

InuYasha smiled at Haru and Kagome couldn't help but to blush. It was so cute to see InuYasha getting along with a kid. Kagome looked back towards the forest, seeing the foxes run and play and something about their allure made her feel at peace. She couldn't help but to take a step forward and stopped herself. She almost felt like an invisible force made her move. InuYasha noticed this and gently touched Kagome's back.

"Are you ok? Do you sense something?"

Kagome shook her head. Then looked to InuYasha.

"I'm just fine. I just…. This might seem strange but, I felt like I was walking on my own. Like something was moving me for a moment."

They stayed silent for a short time until Yuki showed up, holding her baby Aika.

"You felt it too didn't you?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked to Yuki, who was practically glowing from how happy she was. Aika too was cheerful, making giggly, bubbly noises. Kagome just nodded and Yuki looked to the forest.

"There's quite a bit of rumors and lore here concerning the foxes and when this time of year comes for them to mate, many of the women in our village feel that urge too."

Yuki looks to Kagome with her eyebrows raised and a smirk.

"If you're not careful, you might conceive here."

She giggled when Kagome and InuYasha blushed. Yuki looked to her baby Aika and planted small kisses on her cheek. Aika looked to InuYasha again and was cooing. InuYasha couldn't help but have his heart melt when he looked to Aika and see those fox ears. He thought again about Kagome holding a baby, that looked like him when he was young. Kagome took InuYasha's hand in hers and they shyly looked at each other. Yuki, still watching them, stepped back to let them have their moment. Before she walked away, she spoke again.

"You should visit the shrine. Maybe if you are lucky you will see the spirit of our ancestor. Be wary of its pull however. Those that get drawn in will feel the intense need for the sword's power. It hasn't been touched since the last time we had a threat on our village and the man who wielded it then couldn't handle the power."

With those words Yuki walked off and InuYasha and Kagome were still hand in hand standing together. Sango and Miroku walked up to them now.

"So, did you guys want to check out that shrine? I bet it's going to be interesting."

Miroku nods at Sango's words.

"Also, I have an odd feeling that I might be able to gather some clues about where my master's friend went after his time here. We should speak to his family members. See if any of them remember anything."

Kagome and InuYasha agreed. Shippo, who had jumped onto Kagome's backpack nodded. The group then began walking to the back side of the village. Kagome and InuYasha however had a strange feeling, getting closer to the shrine. Like the pull that Kagome felt before, she found herself grabbing and holding InuYasha's hand, squeezing it as they got closer. InuYasha squeezed back, also feeling some strange yearning sensation. What about this shrine was going to call out to them and does anyone else feel the same?


End file.
